In Charles D. Gibson, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,474 issued Dec. 20, 1966, entitled "Phosphor Dielectric Storage Target For a Cathode Ray Tube", and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, there is described a storage target which is simple, rugged, and reliable, and which exhibits high writing speed due to low capacitance. Storage targets of the type set forth and claimed in the Gibson patent have been employed to a considerable extent in cathode ray oscilloscopes. However, one embodiment of the target disclosed and claimed in such patent, although having the advantages of very enhanced writing speed and low field distortion, has been found difficult to manufacture in a manner achieving optimum performance characteristics possible with such a target. This target structure, illustrated at FIG. 4 in the aforementioned patent, includes a faceplate having a plurality of spaced depressions containing a dielectric secondary emissive material, e.g. a phosphor material. At the edges of the depressions containing such phosphor is located a mesh collector electrode extending toward the sources of electron emission from the level of the phosphor between elements of the mesh electrode. A straightforward method of manufacturing such a target includes the application of a photoresist to a faceplate, developing the resist, and selectively etching the depressions in the faceplate. Unfortunately, this method of manufacture of such target is difficult to control since some depressions formed thereby may be deeper than others, and because the depressions tend to be rounded on the bottom as illustrated in FIG. 2 herein. As a result, the depth of phosphor material varies across the diameter of the depression, generally being deepest at the center of the depression. Because of differing phosphor depth, the phosphor has different storage properties across each phosphor area. For example, the outer peripheries of the phosphor areas may "store" or emit light continuously at electron beam and collector voltages at which the centers of the phosphor area are able to selectively store. As a consequence of these differential properties, a higher background illumination and lower contrast image result than would be the case if the depressions and the phosphor contained therein were of uniform depth.